Como Ferrar com a Vida de uma Otaku Nerd
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Eu nunca iria imaginar que uma noite dormida em frente ao computador pudesse me dar tanto trabalho mais tarde nem muito menos poderia imaginar como minha vida estaria para mudar por conta de uma simples janela pop up e um braço adormecido no teclado...


**Como Ferrar com a Vida de uma Otaku Nerd**

**by Amanda-chan**

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Hetalia. Infelizmente não sou criativa o suficiente para criar uma obra tão perfeita quanto a da ****hiramuya****-sensei, então... créditos dos países todos dela. As fanfics de manuis também não são minhas, mas uma idéia da Lollidictator.**

boa leitura~

* * *

><p>Okay, eu realmente não estava esperando que a minha vida mudasse tão radicalmente quando fui estudar em uma faculdade de outra cidade. Certo que haveria de ter alguma mudança e realmente teve quanto a estar completamente sem conhecidos em uma cidade que não é, em todo, conhecida onde você não tem mesmo ideia de onde fica qualquer coisa, seja um supermercado, farmácia ou mesmo uma simples banca de revistas.<p>

Além do mais só o fato de passar de estudante de cursinho para uma universitária já era uma grande diferença. Todos sempre fizeram questão de salientar antes que eu viesse para cá como a rotina de um estudante universitário era diferente e especialmente o quão difícil seria cursar a faculdade em si. E sabe o pior? Ninguém realmente acreditava que eu fosse durar um semestre e não faziam questão de esconder isso de maneira alguma.

Tudo bem que realmente não acho que eu estivesse completamente preparada para viver sozinha, mesmo agora depois de um ano e meio. Admito que eu era e sou muito, muito, muito dependente da minha mãe e avós, que moravam comigo na mesma casa, mas eu tinha confiança de que poderia _sobreviver_ao menos.

Bem, foi um bom jeito de quebrar a cara. Eu quebrei a cara quando pensei que mesmo morando em um hotel/pousada onde parte dos problemas simplesmente são só tirados das minhas mãos fosse fácil. Admito totalmente que depois de um mês meu inner estava implorando para que eu só desistisse fizesse as malas e nunca, mas nunca mais pensasse em algo assim de novo.

O problema – ou sorte, já nem sei dizer então talvez vocês devam decidir – de tudo foi o fato de que eu sou uma criatura extremamente teimosa por natureza. E eu teimei ao vir pra cá que provaria aos meus tios, avós e seja lá mais quem me disse que eu não sobreviveria longe nem um mês que eu podia fazer isso, ser independente e um pouco mais madura.

Ah e também tem o fato de que eu com vinte anos ainda não tinha conseguido ingressar na faculdade da minha cidade antes. Longa história, não acho que vale a pena contar os detalhes, se querem mesmo saber. Tudo o que precisam ter em mente é que enquanto eu ainda estava para ingressar no curso que eu almejava, alguns colegas de ensino médio já estavam no meio dos seus cursos universitários.

Creio que não especifiquei ainda qual o bendito curso que estou fazendo, não? Bom, o curso é ciência da computação, mas já aviso: nunca chegue com a vaga ideia sequer de me dizer "ah que legal eu também fiz um cursinho de Word" quando eu digo qual minha futura formação. Isso é simplesmente um inferno de se ouvir de alguém, achar que pode comparar um conhecimento tão básico com um curso de bacharelado, é o mesmo que se alguém dissesse "faço medicina" e a pessoa respondesse "legal, também fiz um curso de primeiros socorros". Você diria isso? Bom se você compararia medicina com um curso de primeiros socorros então de boa: você precisa cair na real.

Eu sou um pouco chata quando se trata de defendera minha futura carreira, sim? Até porque é fato que nosso curso recebe menos valor pela maioria das pessoas do que deveria. Nós fazemos os programas que você usa criatura então pelo menos respeite os nerds que estudaram e se empenharam em fazer os aplicativos do seu iPod ou o processador de texto do seu computador, pra citar alguns exemplos primários do que fazemos.

Um dia os nerds cientistas da computação dominarão mundo, fato.

Enfim, onde eu tinha parado mesmo? Creio que estava me referindo a como cursar uma Universidade podia ser uma grande mudança e como viver em outra cidade para isso era uma experiência que faz a maior parte das pessoas – como eu – quebrar a cara. Bom, quebrando a cara ou não, acreditem, eu consegui sobreviver a dois longos semestres, tendo rodado infelizmente algumas disciplinas, mas ainda assim no rumo.

Esse ano, vindo para o meu terceiro semestre e com a obrigação frente a minha mãe de concluir as matérias dos três primeiros semestre por completo até o fim do ano para pedir transferência entre universidades (fazer o que, viver em outra cidade não é barato, sabiam disso ainda não?) eu não poderia mesmo achar que algo pior do que o que já tinha acontecido comigo até agora poderia ocorrer.

Claro que geralmente quando pensamos isso nos esquecemos da maldita lei de Murphy que acaba sempre nos fazendo descobrir que o poço pode sempre ser mais fundo.

Graças à sobrecarga das disciplinas que eu tinha atrasadas a recuperar mais o aumento do grau da dificuldade das que eu estava em dia com a grade curricular, meus primeiros meses me fizeram descobrir como a faculdade poderia ser cruel. E eu ainda acho que ele pode ser pior, mas só o que estou vivendo agora já me assusta o suficiente, obrigada.

O resultado disso foi que cada vez mais nesses meses eu, que já não era realmente a pessoa mais comunicativa mesmo, acabei me desligando daquilo que eu considerava divertido e amava. Adeus aos meus tempos assistindo anime de madrugada, ou aos meus mangás, as fanfics, os fóruns de RPG...

Resumindo: atualmente infelizmente eu tenho de admitir minha vida é uma merda (me desculpem o palavrão, acho que meus níveis alarmantes de stress conseguiram quebrar a barreira natural que eu tinha de simplesmente não usá-los), no pior sentido possível.

Vida social? O que é isso? A maior parte das pessoas com quem eu convivo são os colegas de faculdade no período de aulas. Chegando na pensão, geralmente o que me sobra são listas de exercícios, a obrigação de cozinhar algo eu mesma para não morrer de fome e tentar recuperar sonos atrasados.

O único luxo que eu me permitia de vez em quando poder espirar era nos fins de semana algumas poucas fanfics, alguns episódios de anime e com sorte algum filme como hp (Harry Potter caso não façam a ligação), Star Wars, Piratas do Caribe... Alguns dos meus filmes mais amados para exemplificar. O anime atual que eu estava assistindo era Axis Powers Hetalia. Engraçadinho, com personificações de países contando a história mundial de um jeito diferente, litros e litros de situações moe que me faziam choramingar sobre porque eu não poderia ter descoberto esse anime enquanto eu estava na escola.

Certamente as aulas de história seriam muito mais interessantes se toda vez que o professor falasse de uma aliança entre países eu me lembrasse das passagens do anime. Realmente hein, por quê?

Eu nunca iria imaginar que uma noite de domingo em que eu dormisse em frente ao computador pudesse me dar tanto trabalho mais tarde nem muito menos poderia imaginar como a minha vida estaria para mudar por conta de uma simples janela pop up e um braço adormecido sobre um teclado...

No dia seguinte ao clique que iria mudar minha rotina acordei com o alarme celular me indicando que já era hora de me arrumar para pegar o ônibus que me levaria à universidade como o normal de toda semana. Nada de muito impressionante nisso, exceto talvez pelo fato de que só então eu percebi que tinha dormido com os braços sobre o teclado do meu notebook. Oh que lindo, só esperava que pelo menos eu não tivesse sem querer feito muito estrago, como fechar algum programa que não devia ou abrir algo que não devia e fazer a tela trancar.

Que seja. Meu tempo era limitado demais para que eu verificasse a situação na hora, então só fechei a tela de modo que o note hibernasse e depois de guardá-lo são e salvo na mochila fui começar a manhã com um banho antes que perdesse a coragem em frente ao frio de fim de outono que estava fazendo. Meia hora depois estava já de banho terminado, vestida com minha roupa usual: calça comprida preta, camiseta de manga comprida aleatória com um casaco de lã colorida estilo arco-íris com cores pastel com todos os botões fechados por cima. Nos pés um tênis all star preto simples com as primeiras meias limpas que eu tinha encontrado.

Vocês esperavam algo mais? Não é como se eu fosse uma pessoa da moda, só me visto de um modo que me faça sentir confortável e well... Esse casaco foi feito pela minha avó e eu gosto muito...

Mesmo que esteja encardido já e com os punhos querendo desfazer um pouco... Não importa pra mim em tudo contanto que seja quentinho!

Bom, fosse como fosse eu terminei de verificar minha mochila, separei o dinheiro certo do ônibus na mão junto com as chaves antes de sair do quarto e trancar o cadeado da porta. Não é como se eu realmente tivesse algo no quarto de valioso: a maior parte das coisas eram livros, utensílios de cozinha trazidos de casa (a pensão não tem lá muito das coisas que eu considero necessárias para fazer minhas experimentações na cozinha então...) e roupas. Meus itens mais valiosos mesmo eram o notebook atualmente na minha mochila e meu celular que quase nunca seria deixado para trás já que ele meio que é a minha agenda de provas e entregas de trabalhos.

É, não é por preocupação de alguém roubar algo, é só para que as pessoas de fora não notassem a minha _pequena_bagunçazinha pessoal.

Qual é? Quarto é meu, então quem tem que se importar se tem roupa suja jogada atrás da porta ou se eu uso meu armário mais como dispensa do que pra guardar roupas sou eu, não os outros.

Er... Voltando ao tópico, eu saí passando reto até a porta da rua e saindo, sabendo que eu era a única azarada dali que tinha de levantar às seis da manhã para sair às sete horas e dez minutos para pegar um ônibus para a faculdade.

Sortudos que são esses meus colegas de casa com seus cursos noturnos, tendo o dia todo para ficar vadiando. E sim eu tenho muita consciência que eles pouco estão se importando realmente para os trabalhos e provas uma vez que várias vezes durante a semana eles chegam de madrugada de festas ou sei lá onde quer que tenham ido e se metem a fritar ovos ou fazer misturas incompreensíveis de alimentos na cozinha.

Como eu sei disso? Infelizmente, meu quarto compartilha duas janelas basculantes com a cozinha – que sou obrigada a deixar aberta para entrar algum tipo de ar para dentro do quarto –, então mesmo que eu não acorde com o barulho o cheiro acaba me acordando em plena metade do meu período de sono.

Enfim, saí e atravessei correndo a rua para chegar ao ponto de ônibus vazio. Costumava sair sempre cinco minutos antes do horário do ônibus desde a vez que saí um minuto antes e vi o ônibus passar antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, perdendo metade da primeira aula do dia e recebendo um olhar de repreensão do professor quando bati na porta e entrei atrasada.

Sério, eu tinha medo daquele professor. Nem em um milhão de anos eu iria dar um motivo de novo pra ele olhar duas vezes pra mim. Eu tinha visto como ele pegou um dos alunos mais desinteressados da turma como chacota nos meses anteriores e não queria virar o alvo dessa atenção não!

Então quando o ônibus chegou, para o meu azar diário constatei mais uma vez que o mesmo estava lotado. Sem locais para sentar. Por aproximadamente uma hora de percurso e um motorista que não dava a mínima para os pobres estudantes em pé e fazia curvas e paradas bruscas mesmo quando definitivamente isso não era necessário.

...

Por que eu ainda tinha alguma esperança de que minha sorte mudaria?

Após o percurso do ônibus saltando correndo do mesmo para não chegar atrasada na aula uma vez que o horário do ônibus de chegada é cerca de cinco minutos após as oito horas, horário início da aula (minha sorte é que todos os professores parecem já saber disso mesmo que eles sejam um bando de sortudos que tem seus próprios carros e fazem seus horários sem precisar enfrentar os ônibus infernais) e só se locomovem para as salas de aula em algo como cinco ou dez minutos depois das oito.

As aulas da manhã correram normalmente ou tão normalmente quanto poderiam ser no meu mundo. Não vou narrá-las em específico porque seria chato e tedioso de se ouvir. Basta dizer que não houve nada de especial sobre elas (exceto talvez pelo fato de eu ter recebido a nota da última prova e ter fracassado miseravelmente, fato que me fez sentir realmente nervosa ao lembrar que o semestre não estava tão longe de acabar e minhas notas não tinham chegado a atingir a média ainda em tudo) e pular direto para a hora do almoço, onde precisei esperar algo como meia hora ou mais na fila do restaurante universitário (mais comumente abreviado como RU) antes de poder me sentar em um canto de uma das mesas cheias do refeitório e comer meu almoço sozinha. Aham, como já disse antes eu não sou muito sociável e não ia ser agora que eu começaria a ser.

Finalmente, após sair do RU com mais uma hora do intervalo de almoço sobrando, me dirigi ao laboratório do curso, onde eu poderia sentar em uma cadeira, abrir meu notebook e ter um singelo tempo para... Verificar no e-mail se a professora da tarde mandou algum aviso sobre sua aula para a lista do curso. Às vezes era bom dar uma espiada porque alguns professores tinham o péssimo hábito de avisar sobre possíveis trabalhos extras por lá ou mesmo que não poderão comparecer na hora da aula para não nos deixar esperando _muito_encima da hora.

Ao religar o notebook e digitar a senha, quando a tela reapareceu a primeira coisa que vi foi uma pop-up aberta. Nem li direito, apenas falava algo sobre ter algo a receber ou o que quer que fosse e fechei, sem ligar mais sobre isso. Ah eu teria lido melhor se eu soubesse o que estava por vir...

Mas não era como se eu tivesse minha mente focada nisso por muito tempo no entanto. Eu definitivamente tinha mais com o que me preocupar quando li meu e-mail e gelei na cadeira quando percebi que tinha confundido as datas de uma das provas quando tinha ido anotar e que a maldita prova que eu esperava que fosse sexta era HOJE.

E eu tinha certeza de que uma hora não seria o suficiente para fazer a matéria de Teoria da Computação entrar na minha mente. Não quando isso não aconteceu em semanas.

Eu estava _tão_ferrada... Essa eu não precisaria nem esperar a nota para saber que tinha sido um fracasso total.

Como se para ajudar a dramatizar ainda mais a situação naquele exato momento se pôde ouvir o barulho de um trovão anunciando que em muito breve uma chuva bem forte ia fazer o favor de tornar meu dia ainda pior...

Entendam: quando cheguei em casa naquele dia, com duas notas baixas preocupantes, a culpa de não estar conseguindo cumprir os requisitos para pedir a tão necessitada transferência e completamente encharcada da chuva, eu não queria mais nada que deitar na cama e dormir para não acordar mais, nunca mais.

Ou algo assim. Eu posso ser bastante depressiva em alguns momentos.

Seja como fosse, a pensão estava relativamente vazia. Provavelmente o dono já tinha passado para a inspeção de fim de tarde e com essa chuva não iria mais aparecer até amanhã. Onde estavam meus colegas já é outro mistério (talvez nas aulas da noite ou que sabe saindo com colegas de curso, o que quer que seja que eles fizessem todos os dia sendo que quase nunca passavam por ali mesmo).

Assim que tinha largado minha mochila, tirado o casaco molhado e não me importando nem mesmo em ir para o banho – mesmo que isso significasse que eu fosse ficar gripada depois – me deitei na cama e estava prestes a fechar os olhos quando a campainha começou a tocar.

Oh dane-se. Eu nunca atendia a campainha mesmo porque o dono da pensão tinha dito como sobre o bairro era perigoso, especialmente à noite e como caso eu não tivesse certeza de quem estava batendo, era melhor não atender a porta. E como eu nunca tinha realmente certeza de quem era já que não tem nem ao menos um olho mágico na porta... Bom digamos que eu nunca abro a porta e ponto.

E eu não teria mesmo feito nada se quem quer que fosse que estava lá fora não estivesse chamando o meu nome. E geralmente assaltantes não se importam em descobrir o nome das pessoas que moram na casa antes de tentar entrar, eu acho.

Bom fosse como fosse, eu não vi outra opção que não fosse atender a porta. E parado com uma enorme caixa na chuva segurando um guarda-chuva estava um senhor de idade com o uniforme dos correios.

Realmente, correios? Eu não lembro de ter pedido nada pelos correios ultimamente, muito menos para este endereço (geralmente tudo o que eu pedia iria diretamente para casa em Porto Alegre).

Por deuses eu nunca sequer tinha digitado o endereço daqui no computador sequer exceto para o imposto de renda. E definitivamente não teria dinheiro para ter ordenado algo _daquele_tamanho, a caixa era mais alta que eu!

"Srta. Valle? Tenho uma entrega para a srta." o homem disse enquanto eu continuava olhando para ele e a caixa com provavelmente a carta mais boboca de qualquer tempo "Por favor, assine aqui."

"Olha... isso deve ser um erro.. Quero dizer eu tenho certeza de que nunca ordenei nada desse tamanho antes!" eu expliquei, ainda olhando abobada. Ele suspirou e pegou a prancheta como se estivesse acostumado a ver coisas assim e considerando que ele trabalhava nos correios sim ele devia ter tido alguns casos de endereço errado, com certeza.

"Amanda do Valle, residente na rua Barroso 1025, Centro – Pelotas/RS?" ele perguntou com a voz monótona.

"Bem sim mas..." eu comecei, mas não foi possível terminar quando ele me empurrou a prancheta.

"Olha, devoluções realmente não são comigo, se o nome e o endereço estão certos apenas assine e leve a caixa, ok? Eu ainda tenho mais entregas a fazer e está chovendo!" certo, provavelmente não era culpa do entregador que isso estava acontecendo e de qualquer modo o que quer que seja que vinha naquela caixa deveria ter uma nota fiscal ou algum meio de se entrar em contato para que eu pudesse devolver. Então por hora, pelo menos, eu só assinei o formulário de recebimento e pedi para que ele deixasse a caixa do lado de dentro pra mim antes de ir embora.

Uma vez que tinha sido feito e eu estava sozinha com a caixa monstro eu me perguntava o que diabos havia dentro daquela caixa e se eu devia abrir e onde raios eu iria conseguir espaço no meu quarto minúsculo para colocar a caixa. Bom, tinha um envelope pardo junto então talvez eu não precisasse abrir _tudo_afinal. Rasguei uma ponta do envelope e puxei uma carta de dentro, embora houvesse mais que apenas a carta no envelope.

_"Prezado(a) Amanda do Valle,_

_Nossos parabéns! Você foi selecionado(a) por sorteio para ser um(a) dos felizardos(as) testadores nossos mais novos produtos, as UNIDADES HETALIA. Estaremos enviando sem custo para sua casa a cada cinco (5) dias uma (1) nova UNIDADE HETALIA para experimentação. _

_Após o recebimento desta unidade, a cada nova UNIDADE HETALIA recebida deverá ser entregue preenchido o questionário anexado junto a esta carta sobre o funcionamento da sua UNIDADE HETALIA para que possíveis erros sejam corrigidos..._

_...Nós da Flying Mint Bunny Inc. reiteramos que não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer tipo de dano a pessoas e/ou patrimônio, como esclarecido no manual a seguir."_

O-oh. Eu não tinha certeza de como ainda eu tinha acabado nesse sorteio ou seja lá como eles tinham escolhido as pessoas para experimentar as tais unidades mas... QUEM SE IMPORTA? SE É ALGO DE HETALIA PODE APOSTAR QUE EU NÃO VOU DEVOLVER NÃO! Mas, por outro lado, a última frase era realmente preocupante... O que exatamente eles queriam dizer com danos a pessoas e/ou patrimônio? O que poderia ser tão perigoso em produtos de um anime?

Bom, que seja, talvez eu ainda vá me arrepender disso mas enfim... Decidi que iria entrar nessa e encarar fosse o que fosse. Puxei do envelope o resto dos papeis anexados, incluindo o formulário do qual eles tinham falado e um livreto que tinha escrito em letras garrafais: "MATTHEW WILLIAMS: Guia do Usuário e Manual"

O Canadá? Quais são as chances de eu ter tido tanta sorte em um dia em que tanta coisa tinha dado de errado? Nesse momento eu nem estava me importando (ou lembrando sequer) com o fato de que eu tinha uma sequência de notas baixas para recuperar. Hetalia tem esse efeito em mim. E afinal o Canadá era um dos meus personagens favoritos (mas só depois da Inglaterra e Japão, claro!).

Comecei a ler o manual por cima, parando em alguns pontos para refletir sobre o que tinha lido: o Canadá, causar dor e morte? Eu teria acreditado nisso se fosse com a Rússia, mas, de qualquer forma, como essa empresa sequer pretendia vender um produto assim _perigoso_? Só por precaução resolvi seguir as regras à risca, antes que eu me arrependesse de ignorar o manual como fiz com todos os outros manuais que recebi na vida.

Mas lá pelo meio eu já estava rindo.. E muito. Agente Secreto, _Homem Estranho_? Estavam tirando sarro com o coitado do personagem, só podia, né?

Havia outra coisa me incomodando no entanto: Essas Unidades eram afinal... Robôs? Porque até onde eu saiba mesmo os androides mais avançados do Japão não poderiam fazer isso tudo que o manual dizia. De repente caí em um universo Chobits-like ou o quê?

Yeah eu também assisti Chobits. Me diga um verdadeiro fã de anime por aqui (não aceite imitações baratas que só viram Naruto no Sbt e já se dizem otakus!) que não tenha visto o anime ou lido o mangá ou pelo menos ouvido falar sobre o que se trata e eu te darei meus parabéns.

Mas voltando à unidade, vendo os possíveis jeitos de "acordar" de modo seguro (porque eu não iria arriscar a sorte nem morta depois de ler o manual), decidi que a opção mais fácil seria tocar o hino canadense uma vez que _eu não sei_falar francês nem pra salvar a minha vida e definitivamente cozinhar culinária francesa ou canadense não chega nem perto das minhas qualificações na cozinha. Tocar Miley Cyrus ou Justin Bieber estava TOTALMENTE FORA DE COGITAÇÃO. Sério, aquela música só serve para deixar as pessoas mais retardadas, eu acho pelo menos (sem querer ofender quem gosta mais é realmente horrível!). E Lady Gaga... Talvez uma ou outra música não fosse tão ruim mas mesmo assim também não era uma opção muito atraente no meu ver.

Aquela sobre o jogo de Hóquei estava fora de cogitação depois de ler sobre como a caixa deveria estar na rua para evitar ferimentos quando ele a abrisse. Nem pagando eu vou levar a caixa para a chuva e prezo minha saúde também.

Então o resultado foi eu buscando no YouTube um vídeo que tivesse o hino nacional canadense para acordar o Canadá. Sim porque você não esperava realmente que eu soubesse como cantar o hino do Canadá, certo? Se eu sei muito, sei o hino Brasileiro e o Rio-Grandense. Nem o da bandeira que tanto tentaram fazer entrar na minha cabeça no colégio eu mantive, quem dirá ter decorado o de outro país.

Alguns momentos depois, ouvi um barulho na caixa, que tinha começado a se mexer e, bem como parecia ser seguro, eu puxei a tampa me deparando com uma das maiores maravilhas robóticas que eu já vi.

Sim, porque tinha de ser um robô muito bem feito para realmente parecer_ tão real._

"Olá, é um prazer conhecer você, eu sou Matthew Williams" E por Merlin, ele era tão fofo! Definitivamente os 'possíveis danos' ou qualquer outro contra de manter essa unidade que se danem, eu não devolvo por nada! (oh bem talvez se me dessem uma unidade da Inglaterra mas suspeito que eu provavelmente vou acabar recebendo uma em algum momento de qualquer maneira, já que a carta dizia unidadeS.)

"Kawaii!" eu gritei antes de abraçar ele como quem abraça um ursinho de pelúcia gigante. E eu _adoro_ursinhos de pelúcia, só para constar.

"V-Você pode me ver?" ele perguntou surpreso. Tudo o que fiz foi acenar a cabeça naquele momento enquanto eu registrava que realmente essas unidades eram _muito_realistas. Porque sério a pele dele era quente e tinha a textura de pele humana, não borracha, látex, silicone, plástico, metal ou qualquer que seja o material que usariam para fazer pele de robô.

Eu só imaginava também quão avançado o código fonte dele seria para agir tão humano. Realmente eu deveria perguntar a um dos meus professores sobre a existência de androides assim tão avançados na próxima aula...

"É claro que eu posso ver você, quem não iria? Não é como se você realmente seja invisível como todos os outros países acham que" na realidade não acho mesmo que seria possível alguém criar um tipo de material que pudesse deixar ele invisível para uma brincadeira. Se não capas da invisibilidade como as de Harry Potter seriam artigos comuns (e se fosse verdade eu iria querer uma dessas).

"Isso é bom, as pessoas geralmente nunca conseguem me ver" O sorriso que ele deu depois das minhas palavras foi tão fofo. De repente só me deu uma baita vontade de só abraçar ele de novo só por isso, mas eu me contive antes que ele achasse que eu era uma louca.

Oh dane-se. Eu não podia me conter de apertar aquelas bochechas e sorrir abobada.

"Huh... Eu poderia perguntar onde estamos?"

"Hn... Estamos no Brasil. Sabe, América do Sul, país tropical, etc?" Eu perguntei sem ter realmente muita certeza de se ele sabia algo sobre o Brasil. Afinal se ainda existem estrangeiros que acham que Buenos Aires é a capital do Brasil – sim, BUENOS AIRES – eu não duvido de mais nada.

"Uh eu acho que sei" seus olhos pereciam ter alguma vaga compreensão então ok, provavelmente ele ainda estava um pouco perdido, não é como se eu pudesse culpá-lo muito também. Afinal ele estava fechado em uma caixa por sabe-se-lá-quanto tempo.

"Na realidade, estamos no sul do Brasil, no estado do Rio Grande do Sul, e a cidade é Pelotas." eu tentei situar um pouco melhor a nossa localização. Bom, azar, depois eu poderia tentar mostrar pra ele onde exatamente isso ficava em um mapa de qualquer maneira.

"É isso deve ser confuso pra você tanto quanto pra mim, especialmente porque era você que estava em uma caixa e eu sei lá... Eu sou nova com essa história de unidades, você sabe me explicar o que vocês são?" eu perguntei. Por que eu já estava achando que a teoria sobre robôs era meio que furada e não tinha mais ideia de o que mais eles poderiam ser se não isso.

E era bom ter uma noção de com o que eu estava lidando. O manual falava em coisas como banho, comer quase como pessoa normal... eles eram pessoas então? Meio robôs meio pessoas? Clones?

"Na verdade nem eu tenho muita certeza, mas acho que somos mais uma espécie de clones... Embora que eu realmente não deveria dizer sobre isso.." ele começou, se tornando mais preocupado quando lembrou que supostamente não devia me contar sobre isso.

Mas eu realmente não estava mais prestando muita atenção enquanto minha mente estava vagando desde a palavra 'clones'. O que é isso, reprise da novela da tarde? Até onde eu sei clones humanos ainda eram um tabu a ser quebrado e que não estava muito perto disso por conta da igreja católica abominando tudo sobre a clonagem... Desde quando eu acabei envolvida em tipo de filme de sci-fi?

Mas bem, fazia bastante sentido que eles não deveriam dizer isso se supostamente clones humanos não deveriam existir. Oh god, onde é que eu estou me metendo? Só espero não acabar na cadeia depois acusada de ser parte em algum tipo de conspiração ou sei lá (já acredito em qualquer coisa a essa altura).

"Er... Não se preocupe, eu não vou falar que você me disse.. Mesmo porque duvido que alguém acreditasse." prometi para deixá-lo mais aliviado.

"Bom... Ei... Poderia perguntar qual seu nome?" ele perguntou enquanto eu estava olhando o resto das coisas que tinham vindo na caixa, embaladas em outra caixa menor, curiosa.

"Ah desculpe a falta de modos... Amanda aqui" eu disse apontando para mim mesma com um meio sorriso antes de voltar a olhar a caixa: Um taco de hóquei...? Não acho que vai servir para muito por aqui realmente... um casaco, jeans, luvas e.. Espere? Isso é só um urso fofinho de pelúcia?

"Ownnn você tem Kumajirou também!" eu só exclamei abraçando o suposto urso de pelúcia (que, aliás, parecia tão pesado e cheirava tão real..!) até sentir ele se mexendo, mais como se estivesse... Abraçando de volta? _Kumajirou estava vivo também?_

"Ah, Kumajirou, você está bem!" Matthew sorriu para o animal.

"Quem?" eu fiquei encarando o urso por um tempo em silêncio, piscando.

Foi impressão minha ou eu só acabei com um urso falante nos braços?

Ok, era informação demais na minha cabeça.. _**Warning: An overflow occurred while converting to datetime..**_

.

…

…

Quando eu abri os olhos novamente depois do apagão da minha própria 'tela azul' mental percebi que estava deitada em algo não muito macio mas não tão duro quanto teria sido o chão. Uma verificada rápida me fez reconhecer o sofá do corredor/sala. _Oh great!_Provavelmente isso tudo foi só algum tipo de sono maluco e eu nunca realmente cheguei a receber uma unidade do Canadá e seu urso falante, só tropecei de cansada no sofá mesmo quando cheguei em casa.

Era o que eu achava até me sentar e encarar novamente um ursinho branco muito familiar me encarando.

Então não foi um sonho. Eu realmente tinha um Canadá e um Kumajirou comigo. E o urso não só se mexia como falava, de um modo que nenhum urso polar de verdade poderia fazer..!

"..Quem?" Oh meu deus. Eu congelei por um momento antes de decidir confiar que, se ele era realmente real, não era como se de algum modo o urso tivesse aparentado ser de algum modo perigoso em Hetalia, pelo menos até onde vi/li.

"Oh você acordou de volta! Estava tão preocupado quando você só abraçou Kumarou e quando ele falou você só desmaia de repente.." eu me virei para olhar o canadense vindo da cozinha, com um copo de água. Eu até podia até me sentir mal por ter preocupado ele, mas minha mente ainda estava tentando processar que ursos falantes e clones existem e podem chegar para você no correio misteriosamente. "Você está bem?"

Eu só acenei e engoli o copo todo de água de uma vez pensando na situação e tentando pensar sistematicamente nos problemas que eu tinha de resolver: onde eu alojaria os dois? Não era como se eu tivesse alguma escolha de qualquer maneira... Só restava mesmo descobrir como diabos eu explicaria ao dono do hotel um garoto canadense e um urso polar falante dentro da sua pensão quando ele aparecesse no dia seguinte para a próxima inspeção.

_Eu estava TÃO ferrada..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: bem... eu sei me joguem pedras por começar uma crakfic como essa ao invés de atualizar "A Lesson Never Listened on Story Class" (que, aliás, está por torno de 4.000 palavras mas eu ainda não sei como finalizar o capítulo para dar um clímax), mas eu só precisava de algo para aliviar a minha mente e essa ideia tirada das fics de manual da Lollidictator (é só procurar aqui no por ela e dar uma conferida nos manuais, são em inglês, mas curtos fáceis de compreender e engraçados!) só pareceu tão mais fácil de sair... Eu não sei bem de quanto em quanto tempo vou atualizar esta aqui, de qualquer maneira mas espero poder encontrar uma frequência para em algum momento.**  
><strong>Bem, como já deve ter sido visível essa é uma história do tipo self-inserction e sim, eu sou a nerd com a vida acabada que só acaba por algum sorteio das sortes recebendo o Canadá em casa. E futuramente vários outros embora eu não tenha ainda ideia de quantos e em que ordem isso vai depender das minhas ideias. <strong>

**Mas não se preocupem porque isso não será realmente algo com envolvimento romântico da minha pessoa e as unidades, eu não ouso fantasiar tanto assim quando eu mesma não gosto desse tipo de história quando sou a única a ler. É só para ser um tipo de comédia nonsense das sortes mesmo XD**

**Ah e o título é algo temporário. Eu não me senti realmente satisfeita com ele mas a fanfic tinha que terum título, não? Então se tiverem sugestões eu adoraria ouvir õ/  
><strong>

**Então, alguém tem alguma opinião sobre isso? Críticas são sempre bem vindas, vocês sabem õ/**


End file.
